Six Years
by sesshiefanatic101
Summary: Six years they have been together sharing ideas and such. On Gaara's part he didn't know what it felt to be in love with anyone, but Shikamaru loves him deeply and doesn't want to lose him to anyone and decides to go another step in their relationship....


**A/Note: I wrote this last year just never got to type it. I hope you enjoy! R&R, please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Six Years**

Shikamaru and Gaara have been lovers for six years now. The first year was hard, but they got through it. The years were hard and unpredictable. That's what Shikamaru thinks. Gaara didn't know what to do between all those earlier years in their relationship.

In the fifth year that they've been together that's when Shikamaru noticed that he fell in love with the sand ninja. He wanted everything that Gaara was. He craved him when he was away from him. He would miss him that bad.

His eyes that were beautiful. His slim form. His chuckle. His everything. To the lazy ninja the sand sibling was beautiful in his own way that only came out the way he acts. He observed him for a long time now. He now knows his strengths and weaknesses.

Gaara doesn't notice his feelings that grew throughout the six years. Of course he thinks that emotions are nothing because they get in your way. The one thing that he wants to know he just doesn't want to kill Shikamaru.

He hates it when he calls him beautiful in privacy. He hates the compliments. He doesn't understand the lazy ninja. Everyone should hate him, not care for him. That's what he doesn't understand about the ninja.

The leaf ninja has always held him. Explaining things to him that he doesn't understand. Love was a hard subject for Shikamaru to answer, though most of the time. When he was with Shikamaru one day, he kissed him gently on the lips trying to make Gaara comfortable first.

All he could do was let him kiss him. He didn't know how to react to it at first. Later in the relationship he knew how to react when Shikamaru did it a tenth time. Reacting to new things was one of the hardest things that Gaara has ever done in his life.

He was so used to Shikamaru's touches within the years. Yet, it all was still a stranger to him. Holding back all urges to say or do things that weren't him. He wasn't used to the urges unlike the Nara.

Always wanting to be touched the way he gets touched by the lazy ninja. Wanting to be screwed the way Shikamaru did him. He never wanted the leaf ninja to leave him when they were done with whatever.

The sand ninja's heart always started to race when he and his boyfriend were about to kiss. That's when Gaara usually turns away and put his hand over his heart that hurt everytime they were going to do something. He always clenched onto his shirt holding tightly upon it chanting in his head, 'stop it'. Thinking that his heart and mind were playing tricks on him like marrage.

Then Shikamaru always put his arms around him trying to calm down Gaara. The sand ninja's heart always then settled down a bit. While Gaara thought that it was all the lazy ninja's fault that his heart felt that way.

Shikamaru always told him that his heart is racing from being in a feeling called love. Which Gaara always hmphed to, because he doesn't believe it. They always never talked, but used their actions more.

Shikamaru using his in a loving way. Gaara using his in a barrier way. That never pushed the other ninja away, but instead brought them closer slowly. The lazy ninja always thought that Gaara was a mystery puzzle for him to solve slowly. Which made him love him through all the things they've been through with each other.

The Nara made sure to make the sand ninja comfortable before doing anything new to him. He never wanted him to be uncomfortable with anything. The one person that has lost his fear towards Gaara. He accepts him for who he is now.

It certainly never made any sense to anybody in the village. Everyone thinks that Gaara's scary and is a homicidal maniac. Only Naruto isn't afraid of him like Shikamaru. No one really gives him a second glance. Shikamaru was the first to push his fear aside and date him to see how he really was.

Shikamaru observed him thoroughly noticing that he's like a broken toy. A broken toy that no one has interest in fixing for his or her child. A human with a monster inside of him, making him feel unloved. Unloved by anyone. Someone that had no friends to rely on.

Everyone now looks down upon Shikamaru, except the people from the chunin exams and his parents. The people never looked at how much of a change that Gaara was making with years going by.

The others think that their cute together. Someone that would be able to understand him, without getting him too ticked about everything. Some of the others have forbidden relationships. They understand how they feel, so they don't hold it against them.

They never were bothered by anyone. When they want to be by themselves they went into Shikamaru's room. That's normally where they go to be with each other.

Either that or be at Gaara's place where Kankuro was screwing Shino. Even Temari would be with her boyfriend, Baki.

---------------

The sun was shining down upon Gaara while he was walking to Shikamaru's. Children laughing and playing. The parents chattering amongst themselves while watching the children. Which the sand sibling paid no mind to.

Once Gaara was at the Nara household he saw Shikamaru laying on the ground. He was looking at the sky watching the clouds drift by. He looked as if he was taking a nap. Gaara came up to Shikamaru's resting body his shadow casting over him.

That caught the napping ninja's attention. Shikamaru sat up and stood up not bothering wiping himself off. The two of them started walking off quietly. Then they ran into Choji and Ino.

"Hey, Shikamaru." Greeted Choji.

"Hey." Shikamaru responded putting his hands in his pockets. Ino looked at him saying, "What are you two going to do today?" Shikamaru just shrugged not having anything planned once again into his schedule.

"You know, Shikamaru, you need to be more prepared than this all the time. Especially if you're planning on taking out someone." Ino advised.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes ignoring the blonde girl. Choji playfully elbowed him on his arm which made his hand move. Choji slipped something into his pocket then continued their marry way. "Later, Shika!" shouted Ino waving toward the two lovers with her other hand holding onto Choji's when they were away from their view.

Shikamaru and Gaara went toward the stream that's outside the village. They saw animals that the lazy ninja can name easily. A pile of kunai from somebody that was training outside the village.

They finally saw the stream come up. Shikamaru sat down next to the stream, looking into the water watching the fishes. Gaara just stood back watching his boyfriend fantasize about whatever. Shikamaru yawned now laying on his back watching the sky. Listening to the music that surrounded them.

"The clouds look like flowers today."

The sand ninja continued to watch Shikamaru's chest move up and down at the normal pace. Shikamaru knew that Gaara was watching him which didn't bother him. Something that both him and his lover have in common.

"You can sit beside me." Shikamaru pointed out for the sand ninja to do.

Gaara did nothing until he decided that it was okay to sit beside him. He sat next to him with his hands close to his body. Shikamaru just sighed lightly putting a hand upon one of Gaara's.

He held Gaara's hand making the sand ninja feel his heart beat rushing. Gaara put his other hand over his chest saying lowly, "Stop it." Shikamaru put Gaara on his lap holding him close. "Your just feeling the butterflies that you get when you're around me." Was all Shikamaru said then kissed Gaara's cheek.

They just sat there for ten minutes not saying a word. Shikamaru held him tight showing that he cares that way. Gaara could feel his chest move and it felt comfortable with his warmth. All the sand ninja could do was relax within the embrace.

Shika smiled while stroking his hair not wanting to let go of his slim body. Gaara felt his heart rush again putting one of his hands onto his chest. "Shikamaru." The Nara held him even closer than before.

"What is it that you want to say, Gaara?"

Gaara found the exact words that he wanted to say.

"What do you think we are?" Gaara asked getting comfortable in the closeness. The question got Shikamaru uncalled for. It didn't take him that long to recover from that sudden question. He was actually quite glad that the Kazekage of The Sand Village asked him that.

"I think that we're more of lovers than of boyfriends, now. So, we're lovers."

That meant that Shikamaru was ready for the next step. He doesn't want to rush into things to quickly for his lover. His lover doesn't need to jump into things that are new to him still.

Gaara was quite happy in his heart that he thought they were lovers. It's still so new though. He hasn't even said three simple words to him, yet. That he was even surprised that the ninja wanted to stay with him this long.

Shikamaru put a hand in his pocket that Choji put something in. He felt a velvet little case, that he ordered from a jeweler, that Choji said that he would pick up for him. He's going to thank Choji later.

"I do love you, Gaara. You've changed a lot through the years. You've slowly opened up to me. I've figured that I loved you on the fifth year we've been together."

Gaara didn't know what this was all about. He didn't know what he had up his sleeve. His lover was unpredictable and intelligent about things that he never done or heard of. He doesn't know why he deserves such a nice guy. The thing is that he doesn't care what you are he would care for you no matter what.

Shikamaru put the velvet box on Gaara's lap. Gaara just stared at the box wondering what it could be. While Shikamaru sat patiently waiting for his lover's reply.

He nodded after six minutes of thinking. The other ninja put the ring on his right ring finger. Gaara couldn't believe that was up his sleeve. If he would've known about that he wouldn't have came today.

Shikamaru laid Gaara on the ground getting at the top of him kissing him. Shikamaru knew that the Kazekage had feelings for him, but didn't know how to show them. He wants to be there for his fiance for as long as he lives.

He just knows that Gaara would do the same. They love each other. Without Gaara knowing it. He fell in love.

-----------------------------

**A/Note: I added more to this like my other ones that I wrote on paper first. I just came up with this idea during school and started writing it in a notebook I had on me. Well, review, please. I'll give you all hugs if I at least get three or four reviews. Thank you, for reading.**


End file.
